Media content, such as audio content or video content, is widely consumed in various environments, such as daily, recreation, or fitness activities. Examples of audio content include songs, albums, podcasts, audiobooks, etc. Examples of video content include movies, music videos, television episodes, etc. Using a mobile phone or other media playback device a person can access large catalogs of media content. For example, a user can access an almost limitless catalog of media content through various free and subscription-based streaming services. Additionally, a user can store a large catalog of media content on his or her mobile device.
A playlist can be used to efficiently manage a large catalog of media content. A playlist is used to group a plurality of media content items which are to be played back. For example, a playlist can be used to save favorite media content items for later playback. In certain examples, a playlist may be shared with other users by providing such other users with a link to the playlist, and the other users can access and playback media content items associated with the playlist. This way allows other users to access each of the media content items identified by the playlist, it is still difficult to quickly review all or some of the media content items in the playlist or an overall impression of the media content items in the playlist, especially when the playlist contains a long list of media content items.